


an overdosed minhyuk

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Surgery, Uhm, just a good ol' cute fic for my hyunghyukies, there's really nth to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: when the doctor warned hyungwon & kihyun that minhyuk will be under some drug influence when he wakes up post-surgery, they didn't expect minhyuk to be this doped.





	an overdosed minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

> im bored so i wrote this & wow i rly suck at titles but pls enjoy this trashy fic i kinda speed wrote.

_Am I floating?_

At least that’s how Minhyuk feels like. Except he can also feel the hard surface beneath him. So maybe he is _not_ floating after all. His head does feel light though. All these feelings hit him before the muted noises from outside starts to register in his head. Footsteps, carts getting wheeled around, people conversing. Oh, he can also feel the disgusting dry feeling in his mouth.

“Minhyuk? Are you awake?” a voice asks softly.

The said person blinks a few times before opening his eyes just a tiny bit, trying to comprehend what is going on. Where is he? Is this his room? Is this his bed? It definitely doesn’t feel like his bed because as far as he can remember, his bed is not _this_ uncomfortable. If it is then he really should change it. But then again if it really is then why haven’t he thought about changing it before?

“Minhyukie, wake up.” The voice is nice and soothing, like a music to his ear but it is starting to irritate him. He still feels a little sleepy, a little groggy. In other words he does not want to wake up yet. He thinks maybe if he closes his eyes again the owner of the voice will think he’s still unconscious and subsequently stop bothering him.

“You know I could literally see you open your eyes like three seconds ago right.” There was no trace of malice in the tone, so Minhyuk decides to be the nice person he is by complying. He lets out a small grumble (because he has no energy to do a loud one) and slowly lifts his body up, resting the weight on his forearms.

He opens his eyes unwillingly and turns to left where he thinks the voice came from. Then he instantly became more awake.

_Oh shit he’s cute. And beautiful. A beautiful cutie._

Minhyuk is almost certain he is currently looking at the man of dreams, and it is double confirmed when he smiled cutely as he meets eyes with Minhyuk.

“How are you feeling?” the man asks, a hand stretched out to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. Minhyuk can feel his heart beat slightly faster. He is also starting to sweat out of nervousness and definitely not because of the lack of air conditioning in the room. This really isn’t his room, is it?

“I’m feeling good. Great. Mostly in love.” Minhyuk says it in the dopiest way possible, making Mr. Cutie give him the most weirded out look, as if Minhyuk is acting strange. He probably is, so he doesn’t blame him.

Before the man could question him, Minhyuk opens his mouth again. “My name is Minhyuk, I think. What’s your name?”

Cutie lets go of his cheek and laughs. Minhyuk already misses the warmth of the other’s hand. But he doesn’t say it. He might appear too clingy and scare the man away if he does.

“They drugged you that much huh. Maybe it will be a better idea if I let you sleep in for a few more hours so that the drug can wear off.” He stands up and pushes Minhyuk by the shoulder so that he is lying back down on the bed again and Minhyuk doesn’t resist. He wants to be good for the love of his life.

“You can get some more rest. Food is coming but I really think you should sleep more.” He speaks again as he pulls the blanket back up to Minhyuk’s chest before sitting back down on the chair.

“I can’t sleep if I don’t know your name.”

The man sighs. “I’m Hyungwon.”

“Hyungwon? Hyungwon is a nice name. It suits you. You are pretty. Are you single?”

“Uh…no?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen before a pout forms on his lips. He is currently extremely overwhelmed by the feeling of disappointment. Red alarms sound off in Hyungwon’s head when he sees tears start to form in his eyes and his lip quivering. He stands up and starts making frantic hand movements. “Wait wait what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Oh my god are you in pain? Do I need to call the doctor?”

Just when everything seems a little chaotic, fate decides that it’s the best moment to let Kihyun walk into the ward. “Hey I got the porridge for Minhyuk but I couldn’t find the burger you –” He finally notices the scene of a teary Minhyuk and a panicky Hyungwon. “What is go –”

Minhyuk gasps and points a finger accusingly at Kihyun. “Is that your boyfriend? He’s the reason you are not single? Why would you want him and not me? I’m probably better looking than him.”

Kihyun lets out a sigh and runs his tongue over his lower lip. “Even when he’s drugged out he still can manage to piss me off like this. It’s amazing.” He says under his breath before putting all the food down on the overbed table and making his way behind Hyungwon. He slaps his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders. “This man over here, Minhyuk, is your boyfriend. Get it? Like both of you are together?”

Minhyuk lets out a second gasp. “He’s my boyfriend? This beautiful man is my boyfriend?” Kihyun almost lets out a gagging sound but he swallows it back down by biting his lower lip, letting out a stiff nod.

Hyungwon gives Minhyuk an amused smile when Minhyuk looks back at him. “Yes, I’m not single because I’m with you, you idiot.”

“That’s…that’s amazing news.”

“I think they injected too much drug in his body.” Kihyun leans down to whisper into Hyungwon’s ear. “I can see that. But it’s okay, I’m kind of enjoying this.” Hyungwon whispers back while maintaining eye contact with Minhyuk.

“How long have we been together?”

“Four years.”

“Have I ever told you that you are very pretty?”

“You did like a minute ago but yeah, a couple of times.”

“Well, you really are very pretty. And I think you should know that.”

“Yes yes and you are also a little wonky in the head so let’s get you back to sleep alright?” Hyungwon reaches out to ruffle Minhyuk’s hair. “I know you don’t remember, but you just had a knee surgery so you need more rest to recover faster, alright? I’ll tell you everything you want to know once you wake up.” Again, Minhyuk wants to be on his best behavior for Hyungwon so he nods in determination, promptly shutting his eyes. Hyungwon chuckles endearingly.

On hindsight, he probably should have recorded all of this down. Minhyuk would _love_ to see this once he sobers up.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make hyungwon the overdosed one bc being the tsundere of the r/s it will be funnier to put him in the situation where he unconsciously keeps showing affection to minhyuk and then will completely regret later but i just thought minhyuk may suit the overdosed role afterall so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also tried to insert some kiho but i dont think it would fit so...maybe next time  
> im sorry if this was cringey...this is why i prefer to write angst


End file.
